World Pasta Day
by knightlygirl
Summary: Today, October 25th is World Pasta Day, but where are the Italies? Germany and Spain don't know. And what is going on when a World Conference is called. slight GerIta, T for Romano's language


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia**

For Italy, and his love of Pasta.

_**World Pasta Day**_

To say that Ludwig was Confused was and understatement. Italy had called a meeting. Italy! Feliciano who only came because he was there, and would rather be siesta-ing! As the confused German entered the conference room, he saw other nations looking just as confused as he was.

That was when Ludwig saw Spain, whom he knew only through their respective Italians looking just as confused as he was, if not more.

"Do you have _any_ idea what the Italies called this meeting for, Antonio?" Ludwig asked. Antonio just shrugged.

" No, mi amiego Aleman, Romano left just yesterday saying something about his brother," The spaniard didn't look too worried, after all, Ludwig thought, you'd have to be an idiot to mess with _that_ particular Italy.

"That's the same thing Feliciano said, but normally he calls every day, and he hasn't called yet, so I'm getting a bit worried." Ludwig frowned.

"I kn-" Antonio was cut off by the high pitched whine that came from a microphone near the speaker.

"Prova~, prova~? Ah bene." Ludwig felt his jaw drop as he looked at all the posters that had been behind the curtain at the front, and the identical Italians, and looking beside him, he could see that Antonio's had too.

"Ve~ as you all know, today is the 25th of October." It was Feliciano talking." We'd like to say that today, is the holiday that should be celebrated everywhere across the nations~!"

"Oh Hurry up! Today, as decided in Rome by the World Pasta Congress, is World Pasta Day!" Romano stated in his rather, rude fashion. "So we have decided to educate you bastards about the wonders of pasta!"

Around him Ludwig could see other nations face palming and muttering plans to sneak out,, but some words from Feliciano stopped them in their tracks.

"After this, there will be _every_ type of pasta available, hot an ready! From Lasagne to Spaghetti to Cannelloni!" There was an abrupt stop to all mutterings, because no matter where you were from, it was acknowledged that you do _not_ deny pasta from an Italian.

"Bene~. Now, The concept of Pasta was first created..." Ludwig watched as most other countries zoned out. In the corner, America had fallen asleep, Hungary was squealing over Prussia, who was trying to molest what's his name... C...Cantuky? Oh yeah, Canada! Austria seemed to have taken out some sheet music and was writing away at a composition. England was once again talking to someone no one else could see and it seemed that Sealand was sneaking up on him. France, oddly enough was paying attention, probably only to steal the "Pasta Secrets" as Feliciano once called his pasta making techniques.

"... In short, Pasta is the best food in the goddamn world!' ah, that seemed to be Romano speaking.

"Now, if everyone would look to the left~"

"They will see the damn conference table that is ,"

"Filled with every type of pasta~!"

"From the Soba of Japan,"

"To our very own Spaghetti~!"

"So dig in!"

Ah, if there was one thing Ludwig hated more than disorganization, it was The Italie's twin speak. It always managed to give him a headache. But like everyone else he turned to the conference table and his jaw dropped. The conference table was big enough for _every _country, which means that there were almost 200 seats there. And the whole table was covered in food.

Ludwig's lips twitched into a smile when he saw Feliciano bound over to him.

"Ve~! Ve~! Ludwig! Did I do good" Ludwig looked down and saw Feliciano's proud grin.

"You did wonderful."

**A/N** For those who do not know, October 25th is World Pasta Day, and when I found this out, I couldn't resist posting this.

Translations:

Mi amiego Alman - My German friend (Spanish)

Prova? - testing? (Italian)

Bene – Good (Italian)

Cantuky – Gaermany couldn't remember Canada's name and tried calling him Kentucky, an American state.

Happry World Pasta Day everyone!:)


End file.
